Harry Potter and the Magic Dragon
by potter8668
Summary: My niece was nine when she wrote this (She's now twelve and a half) and asked if I would put it on here. So I have. She wanted to be like her aunt and write about Harry Potter. Beware She is planning a sequel!


Harry Potter and the Magic Dragon by potter8668 Junior

Harry and his friends were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Harry dropped his napkin. He found a golden egg on the floor, under the table. He picked it up and put it under his robe to hide it.

That night as Harry and his friends were sleeping the egg began to crack open. It was a dragon, a black one. He started to breathe a small amount of fire with a small amount of smoke. He started to make some sounds.

The sounds woke up Harry only. He was surprised to see a baby dragon on the nightstand next to his bed. The baby dragon was growing in size right before Harry's eyes.

Harry got up to get a drink of water and returned to his bed only to find the baby dragon was in it. Harry pushed the dragon over and climbed into bed beside it and went to sleep.

The next day was Halloween. There were pumpkins everywhere. Someone said there was a dragon in Harry and Ron's room. People were screaming except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry yelled "That's my DRAGON! Leave it alone! Its name is Chris."

The people stopped screaming and most of them said "Oh."

The next day Chris was almost as tall as the ceiling in Harry's room. Harry wanted to go down to eat breakfast but Chris was blocking the doorway.

Harry said "Move please."

Ron got out of bed and yelled "Harry! Harry! There's something in my bed with me."

"What Ron?"

"I don't know! I think that it might be a scale from your dragon."

Harry looked at Chris and noticed that the dragon was bleeding from his neck, where there seemed to be a scale missing from. Harry led Chris outside the castle to have Hagrid look at him.

One look at Chris made Hagrid ask Harry to bring Poppy down to look at him as well. He told Poppy about his dragon and how it was hurt.

"What kinds of foods does your dragon eat?"

"Whatever is leftover from the meals in the Great Hall. He really likes eggs, candy, and any kind of meat."

"A dragon should not eat candy or the shells of the eggs. I think that he has an egg shell stuck in his throat. That is why his scale fell off and he is bleeding."

"How do we get it out carefully?"

"The dragon needs to burp in order for the shell to come out."

"How do we make a dragon burp?"

"A lot of root beer and a lot of turkey should do the trick."

Harry smiled and said "That was a good idea."

Harry called Dobby and asked him to please bring a lot of turkey and some root beer. Dobby disappeared and Harry went to Hagrid's hut to wait for Dobby to come back. He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chips while waiting for Dobby to come back from the kitchen.

When Dobby returned Harry began to feed Chris tons of turkey and a lot of root beer. After a few minutes Chris burped up the eggshell all over Harry.

"YUCK!"

After three months Chris got out of Harry's room. He decided to go visit Fluffy at Hagrid's hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea that Chris had gone down there. When they realized that Chris was gone they began to look around. They reached Hagrid's hut but couldn't find the missing dragon. Fluffy smelled them, ran over and began to lick them, almost sitting on Harry. After all they were friends with each other.

Suddenly Fluffy moved to another place and began digging in a burnt spot nearby.

"Could Chris have done that?" asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione ran over to where Fluffy was.

"Maybe", answered Hermione.

Suddenly Fluffy disappeared down the hole and reappeared pulling Chris out and spat him onto the ground. Then he sat on his paws and began to wag his tail.

Harry began to yell at Chris. "Chris? Why did you leave our room? I was worried about you. Someone could have caught you and taken you away from me."

Chris looked sad and started to cry.

"Never do that again Chris. Now give me a hug."

Two weeks later Chris had grown too tall for Harry and Ron's room. Harry now needed to find someplace else for Chris to stay at. Harry decided that the stadium from the Tri – Wizard's Tournament would be a perfect place for Chris. However they had a problem getting Chris out until Chris decided to break through the wall and window of their room and fly down there himself.

But when Harry reached the stadium there was no Chris. So Harry ran to the Headmaster for help. As they went back down to the ground, Hagrid came up to them and said that he had seen Chris fly into the Forbidden Forest.

"I think that he heard another dragon in there."

Harry tried to go into the Forest but Hagrid held him back and told him that Chris was probably happier there and that Harry should be happy that Chris was happy.

Harry never saw Chris again but for a short time he had owned a dragon.

The End


End file.
